kuroshitsujifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ciel Phantomhive
|obraz = Ciel Phantomhive.png |kanji = シエル・ファントムハイヴ |rōmaji = Shieru Fantomuhaivu |alias = Pies gończy Królowej Mroczny arystokrata/Demoniczny arystokrata Smile |rasa = Człowiek Demon (tylko w anime)Anime Kuroshitsuji II, odcinek 12 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 13 (12, rozdziały 1–14) |wzrost = 152 cm 158 cm (Kuroshitsuji II) |waga = |data urodzenia = 14 grudnia 1875 r.Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 27, str. 41 |przynależność = Kontrakt faustowski Spółka Funtom |poprzednia przynależność = Cyrk Noah's Ark |zajęcie = Głowa rodu Phantomhive Pies gończy Królowej |poprzednie zajęcie = Członek drugiego szczebla Cyrku Noah's Ark Student Weston College |baza operacji = Posiadłość Phantomhive; Londyn |status = Żywy |krewni = Claudia Phantomhive (babka, zmarła)Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 85, str. 22 Rachel Phantomhive (matka, zmarła) Vincent Phantomhive (ojciec, zmarły) Angelina Dalles (ciotka, zmarła) Francis Midford (ciotka) Alexis Leon Midford (wuj) Edward Midford (kuzyn) Elizabeth Midford (kuzynka, narzeczona) |manga = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 |anime = Odcinek 1 |gra wideo = Kuroshitsuji: Phantom & Ghost |seiyū = Maaya Sakamoto }} Hrabia Ciel Phantomhive (jap. シエル ファントムハイヴ Shieru Fantomuhaivu) – główna postać serii Kuroshitsuji. Znany z bycia psem Królowej, jest także głową arystokratycznej rodziny Phantomhive, synem Vincenta i Rachel Phantomhive, a także właścicielem Spółki Funtom. Wygląd thumb|left|150px|[[Kontrakt faustowski Ciela pokazany na jego prawym oku.]] Ciel jest niskim nastolatkiem o granatowych włosach, niebieskich oczach i ciele opisanym przez Ninę Hopkins jako "szczupłe" i "delikatne"Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 37, str. 12-13. Ciel zazwyczaj ubiera się w sposób, który odpowiada jego arystokratycznej pozycji, nosi bardzo bogate i eleganckie ubrania. Ciel prawie zawsze nosi czarną przepaskę na prawym oku; robi to, by ukryć umiejscowienie jego kontraktu faustowskiego zawartego z Sebastianem Michaelisem. Jednak, gdy jest w przebraniu, nosi medyczną białą przepaskę wiązaną nad uchem dwoma sznurkamiAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 5Anime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 6. Ciel posiada również piętno na lewej stronie jego ciała z czasów, gdy był wieziony w sekcieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 27, str. 15. W mandze i Book of Circus znak znajduje się na jego plecach; w anime na jego klatce piersiowej. thumb|left|Sygnet [[Phantomhive|Phantomhive'ów]] left|thumb|Pierścień z niebieskim klejnotem Ciel nosi dwa pierścienie: jeden na lewym kciuku – jest to zdobiony kawałek srebra, który posiada niebieski kamień o szlifie szmaragdowym. Jest to jedyne w swoim rodzaju dziedzictwo rodziny, jest przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenieAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 3. Drugi pierścień to złoty sygnet z herbem rodu Phantomhive. Ciel nosi go na prawej ręce i używa go do pieczętowania woskowych pieczęci na dokumentach. Został mu podarowany przez Angelinę Dalles po swoim powrocie, wtedy powiedziała mu, że to jedyny pierścień, który nie został zniszczony w pożarze, w którym zginęli jego rodziceManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 62, str. 15. Osobowość Ciel jest aroganckim i przebiegłym trzynastoletnim chłopcem, który posiada liczne wysokie stanowiska: jest głową posiadłości Phantomhive, dyrektorem naczelnym sieci sklepów Spółki Funtom i działa jako pies Królowej. Jako hrabia rodziny Phantomhive i wytworny arystokrata, Ciel jest bardzo surowy, dumny i przyzwyczajony do luksusowego stylu życia. Nie chce poniżać się przez mieszkanie w skromnym otoczeniu zbyt długoManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 27, str. 18. Stąd też ma znaczne trudności w ubieraniu się i robieniu prac domowych, gdy jest samManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 27, str. 6-9. Jest surowy względem swoich rozkazów, w szczególności w manifestowaniu swojej władzy, i spodziewa się, że jego kamerdyner, Sebastian Michaelis wykona je bez żadnych niedociągnięć. Ciel często uważa to za zabawne rzucić wyzwanie Sebastianowi w zakresie zarówno siły jak i umiejętnościManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 11. On i Sebastian często pracują razem, kiedy tylko Sebastian wydaje się być w pełni świadomy planów Ciela. Ponadto Ciel ma stosunkowo chłodne spojrzenie na życie; jego głównym celem jest, by ci, którzy zdradzili ród Phantomhive, doświadczyli tego samego upokorzenia i cierpienia, co onManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 19, str. 13. W swoim czasie jako niewolnik do kultystów, którzy poddawali go potwornym okrucieństwom, został napiętnowany znakiem, który absolutnie nie chce pokazywać innym ludziomManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 27, str. 15. Ciel posiada niezachwianą determinację, zamiast rozczulać się nad sobą, Ciel wybiera umrzeć bez żalu pracując ciężko, by dokonać zemsty, pomimo nalegań ciotki, że powinien prowadzić szczęśliwsze życie. Często porównuje kłopotliwe sytuacje do gier, takich jak szachy, w których chce postawić swoje życie na linii, aby w nich wygraćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 19, str. 14-15. Jako pies gończy Królowej, Ciel wykazuje jej dużą wierność, jego celem jest wykonanie wszystkich zadań mu powierzonych. Jest on niezrażony zagmatwanymi tajemnicami i makabrycznymi przypadkami, jako że jest pewien bycia w stanie rozwiązać je wszystkieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 6, str. 27. Bez trudu gotowy jest uciec się do działań nieuczciwych, takich jak przekupstwo, pod warunkiem, że może on zebrać więcej informacji i zakończyć swoją pracę szybko i sprawnie, choć twierdzi, że jest to po prostu elastyczność z jego stronyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 24, str. 3-4. Jako że jego obowiązek czasami obliguje go do stosowania przebrania, jest dość obeznanym aktorem – bez skrupułów, nie waha się skłamać i wierzy, że także żaden inny człowiek nie ma z tym problemuManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 28, str. 10-11. Jest bezlitosny wobec swoich wrogów, i nie waha się zlecić ich zupełną likwidacjęManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 34, str. 18-22. Ciel przejawia oznaki zespołu stresu pourazowego z powodu jego brutalnego znęcania jako niewolnik okrutnego kultu. Od czasu do czasu ma przebłyski wspomnień tego traumatycznego wydarzenia i staje się wtedy całkowicie nieświadomy jego otoczenia, będąc zawieszonym w niepokojącym i żywym wspomnieniuManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 34, str. 14-17Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 54, str. 20-24. Z powodu tej straszliwej przeszłości, Ciel rzadko się uśmiecha. Niegdyś przyznał, że zapomniał, jak się radośnie uśmiechaćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 2, str. 23. Ciel jednakże okazuje prawdziwą troskę o dobro tych, którzy są blisko niego: na przykład, skoczył przed niedźwiedzia, by chronić Elizabeth MidfordManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 14, str. 27 i poprzysiągł chronić ją przed hordą brutalnych Kuriozalnych LalekManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 54, str. 16. On również zwraca wystarczającą uwagę na potrzeby swoich służących, ponieważ gdy usłyszał, że chcieli oni nowych przedmiotów, poszedł z nimi na zakupy i zakupił potrzebne im rzeczyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 85, str. 5. Choć zazwyczaj prezentuje poważną i dojrzałą postawę, Ciel czasami potrafi być dość dziecinny. Jest niezwykle ambitny, czego jest świadomy. Jest niezadowolony z remisu i będzie odmawiać zakończenia, aż do wytypowania zwycięzcyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 14, str. 23-31. Sebastian zauważył, że ze względu na talent Ciela w rywalizacji, Ciel przecenia swoje umiejętności do tego stopnia, że sądzi, że nigdy nie przegra. Dlatego właśnie Sebastian jest ostrożnie upewnił się, że Ciel będzie stopniowo upokorzony przez decydującą klęskę z ręki dorosłej, którą szanujeManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 14, str. 32. Mimo słabej kondycji fizycznej, Ciel jest dobry w strzelaniu – zawsze nosi broń, aby móc się bronić i ma jedną pod poduszką, gdy śpiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 13, str. 24Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 14, str. 5-6. Ciel bardzo lubił słodyczeManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 38-39 i jest uczulony na kotyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 24, str. 31. Odziedziczył astmę po matceManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 28, str. 17-18. Historia thumb|left|Ciel jako dziecko. W przeszłości Ciel był zwykłym dzieckiem, miał pogodne usposobienie. Jako dziecko cierpiał z powodu złego stanu zdrowia, chorował na astmę i miał alergię na koty. Często się uśmiechał i bawił z rodziną i Elizabeth, jego narzeczoną i kuzynką. Elizabeth powiedziała, że kiedy jego rodzice żyli, dwór Phantomhive był pełen uśmiechówAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 21. Spędzał dużo czasu z rodzicami, do których był bardzo przywiązany. W dniu urodzin, gdy mama obiecała, że będzie mógł spać w jej pokoju, był wielce uradowany. Był pogodnym dzieckiem, tak jak każdy w jego wieku lubił się bawić z rówieśnikami, a najbezpieczniej czuł się w łóżku rodziców. Podczas swoich dziesiątych urodzin biegał po posiadłości, aż natknął się jego zmarłą matkę, ojca i psa. Wołał o pomoc i natknął się na Tanakę, który mówił mu by uciekał. Jednak zanim był w stanie powiedzieć więcej, Tanaka został zaatakowany od tyłu przez niezauważonego napastnika, który następnie chwycił CielaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 19, str. 1-5. Następnie Ciel został sprzedany, a jego porywacze skomentowali, że jest on „rzadki” warty więcej niż dwie osoby. Kupuje go nieznajomy i jego nowi właściciele piętnują go, dając mu znak „szlachetnego zwierzęcia”. Ciel płacze, mówiąc, że to go boli, jest brudny i chce wracać do domu. Następnie pokazany jest przykuty w klatce, gdy zamaskowani dorośli patrzą na niego mówiąc, jaki wspaniały będą mieli wieczór. Ciel smutnie zastanawia się, dlaczego nie ma nikogo, kto by mu pomógł. Jeden z zamaskowanych dorosłych następnie umieszcza go na stole dla swojej ofiary i wbija w niego sztylet, podczas gdy reszta patrzy na to radośnieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 19, str. 6-9. Przez Ciela zostaje wezwany demon, choć nie pokazana jest jego postać. Pojawia się w swojej prawdziwej postaci i mówi Cielowi, że to, co zostało poświęcone, już nigdy nie wróci. Sebastian pyta Ciela, czy chce zawrzeć umowę i spełnić swoje życzenie, czy też nie, na co Ciel odpowiada, że chce móc zemścić się na tych, którzy mu to zrobili. Jego oprawcy próbowali powstrzymać go od mówienia, ale Ciel zgodził się zawrzeć umowę. Sebastian pyta go, gdzie chce swoją pieczęć, mówiąc, że im bardziej jest widoczna, tym silniejsza jest umowa. Ciel mówi mu, że nie ma to znaczenia gdzie, i chce władzy silniejszej niż ktokolwiek inny; Sebastian mówi, że jest chciwy i postanawia umieścić pieczęć na prawym oku. Ciel krzyczy, a następnie nakazuje mu zabić napastników. Sebastian pali się budynek, a Ciel rozkazuje Sebastianowi chronić go i nigdy nie zdradzić, słuchać jego rozkazów bez względu na wszystko i nigdy nie kłamaćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 19, str. 10-11Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 62, str. 2-6. thumb|left|Ciel przy grobach swoim i jego rodziców. Mimo usilnych starań, Ciel dalej jest dzieckiem i Sebastian tak go traktuje. Nawet Soma powiedział demonowi, by był miły dla hrabiego, bowiem jest on jeszcze w wieku, w którym w chorobie pragnie się mieć rodziców przy swoim łóżku. Ciekawostki * Nazwisko Phantomhive można przetłumaczyć z języka angielskiego jako "ośrodek wielkiego ożywienia zjaw". * Ciel, przetłumaczone z francuskiego, oznacza "niebo". * Choruje, podobnie jak jego matka, na astmę. * Ciel nie lubi ostrych dań. * Jego ulubione kwiaty to białe róże. * W mandze i w anime zostało powiedziane, że Ciel ma uczulenie na koty. * Ulubionym deserem jest ciasto ze świeżymi truskawkami. * W drugim sezonie oczy Ciela są jaśniejsze niż w sezonie pierwszym. Przypisy }} Nawigacja en:Ciel Phantomhive de:Ciel Phantomhive ru:Сиэль Фантомхайв Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Houndsworth Arc Kategoria:Shard of Hope Arc Kategoria:Haunted Castle Arc Kategoria:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji II Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji Musical Kategoria:Kidnapping Arc Kategoria:Jack the Ripper Arc Kategoria:Curry Contest Arc Kategoria:Circus Arc Kategoria:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Kategoria:Luxury Liner Arc Kategoria:Public School Arc Kategoria:Green Witch Arc Kategoria:Blue Cult Arc